100 días
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Cien días. Celebrar el aniversario número cien. Aomine salía con cualquier burrada a cualquier hora, y esa era, en definitiva, la más patéticamente cursi que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora.


_**100 días**_

Cien días. Celebrar el aniversario número cien. Aomine salía con cualquier burrada a cualquier hora, y esa era, en definitiva, la más patéticamente cursi que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora.

—Estás diciendo, _Ahomine, _que vamos a hacer algo único y especial para el día número cien. ¿Número cien de qué?

—_¡De nuestro aniversario cien, idiota!_

—¿Y qué clase de persona cuenta por días, eh? Deberíamos haber hecho esto el primer mes, o algo por el estilo, ¿no crees?

—_Tú sólo sígueme, ¿bien? No seas idiota y sólo disfruta conmigo. El que termináramos juntos no es lo más divertido del mundo, lo sé. Pero quiero hacer algo divertido. Y caliente, claro, pero primero divertido. Es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no?_

Aomine cortó la llamada justo en ese momento.

Kagami meditó una a una las palabras que había escuchado. La voz despreocupada de Aomine había dicho alguna porquería sobre disfrutar haciendo algo (no sabía con exactitud qué) para poder pasar un aniversario justo de su día número cien siendo una pareja feliz, como los había llamado Kise. Luego lo llamó idiota para, finalmente, decirle que no importaba su estupidez, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirle la corriente. _O sea, como siempre._

Aomine era la clase de tipo en que no importaba hacia dónde llevaras tu barco, él siempre hacía que dieras la vuelta, o que siguieras en el mismo cause, todo con tal de te dirigieras hasta donde él quería. Es decir, él era el mar que de conducía y te dejaba justo donde consideraba que era prudente. No precisamente un manipulador, sino más bien, alguien que tan brillante y potente que podría mover hasta una montaña. Kagami se tranquilizó mientras pensaba en eso. Le daba vueltas, claro, en tratar de razonar el por qué justo ahora se le había ocurrido eso a Daiki. Los primeros treinta días habían pasado todo normal. Claro, Kagami estaba consciente de que el día de su primer aniversario, Aomine había tenido la especial cordialidad de besarlo más antes de acabar en la cama. Entonces, eso había sido como su regalo, ¿verdad? Luego, al segundo mes, Aomine lo llevó a comer ramen en un restaurante que apenas y cobraban algo por la comida, pero eso también contaba como un buen detalle, pues quien pagó fue el moreno y no Taiga, quien solía pagar las comidas.

En tercer aniversario, Aomine decidió por cuenta propia irse a vivir al piso de Kagami. Pretextó a su familia diciendo algo como ¨_hay un buen motivo. Por favor, no se alarmen, vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando y no abandonaré los estudios. Tengo una beca deportiva, así que no deben preocuparse en exceso_¨. Sin embargo, sus padres seguían cubriendo algunos gastos, por otro lado, Kagami recibía cierto dinero de su parte, que claro, usaba para comprar comida. Con la comida que compraba no le era suficiente y además quería dar a entender al otro que tomaba en cuenta su cooperación. Pero de esa manera se valían ambos para vivir serenamente

Tenían ocho días exactos viviendo juntos. De esos ocho días, Aomine se lo había llevado a la cama unas 12 veces. En efecto, Kagami tenía que lidiar con todo ese amor desbordante, y claro, él también debía prestar más atención a su novio, porque era una máquina insaciable de amor.

—Kagami-kun, es hora de ir a la práctica.

—Ah… sí, vamos.

Kuroko se viró y lo dejó solo en el salón de clases. Aunque él estuviera al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con Aomine, nunca pronunciaba palabra. Daiki iba por ahí diciéndole toda clase de cosas que hacía con Kagami, pero Kuroko nunca opinaba algo. Especialmente porque sabía que ser muy cotilla podría avergonzar demasiado a su compañero de equipo.

—_He ido a casa. No hay condones. Ve a comprarlos._

—Aomine, el que no haya condones, es tú culpa. Los tiraste después de que Kuroko los compró y te los dio. No me pidas estupideces. Si quieres comprarlos, mueve el culo y ve a la farmacia.

—_Pero tú estás en la práctica, cuando acabes y vuelvas a casa, vas a pasar por la farmacia. Llega ahí y cómpralos._

—De regreso de tu escuela a casa hay otra farmacia, ¿no es así? Ve por ellos y consíguetelos.

—_Me brinqué la práctica. Estoy en un lugar lejano, así que no sé cómo llegar pronto y a una farmacia. Creo que tomaré el tren. Y después del la estación ya no hay farmacia. Ve y cómpralos._

—No seas imbécil, hazlo tú.

—_Hazlo tú, idiota. Tampoco te cuesta nada._

—Que no.

—_Que sí._

—Que…

—Kagami, ¿podrías dejar de gritarle al teléfono?

—Sí, lo siento, entrenadora.

Kagami no se sentía con ánimo de seguir haciendo la práctica. Había estado dándole vueltas todo el tiempo a lo del día cien. Al final, tuvo que seguir corriendo de mal humor, porque Riko no permitió que huyera. Mientras corría, por supuesto, siguió pensando en ello. Ese día cumplían exactamente cien días de haber comenzado a salir. Y Aomine sólo estaba pidiéndole tonterías por teléfono; lo hacía con esa voz que tanto le irritaba, una voz alegre, tranquila y convincente. Kagami podía soportar ese tipo de cosas, claro, él no iba a caer en el chantaje de que era por su día cien o algo, mucho menos para comprar esas porquerías que Aomine quería. Oh, no, él no iba a enfrentar a una chica de farmacia, con el uniforma del instituto puesto, para comprar condones sólo porque Aomine estaba haciendo cualquier tontería en vez de entrenar. Él no era irresponsable como el otro, así que decidió simplemente no ir. Pero de igual manera le molestaba todo ese rollo de que Aomine se pusiera en plan de novio romántico. Joder, ¿él tenía que darle algo también?

Porque si tenía, él no sabía qué hacer ni que dar.

Kagami entró al departamento pensando en qué pasaría a continuación. Cuando llegó, Aomine estaba sentado, con la cabeza pegada en la pequeña mesa para comer. Había dos platos, con sushi sobre ellos, la salsa de soya estaba ladeada, dejando caer una gota cada cierto tiempo. Había dos botellas de vino y dos copas con un poco del contenido color tinto (vino que, naturalmente, no podían beber de manera legal). Aomine tenía una camisa blanca, que en realidad era la del uniforme (sin embargo, no usaba la corbata y la tenía arremangada a los codos), tenía unos pantalones negros y las calcetas de pokemón que traía el primer día en que llegó a vivir con él.

Daiki estaba dormido, roncando levemente sobre la mesa.

Kagami dejó con cuidado las llaves. Cuando puso la mochila en el piso, el moreno se dejó caer a un lado de la mesa, boca arriba, y siguió durmiendo. En el regazo, ahora que Kagami podía verlo bien, tenía un ramo de rosas rojas. Kagami sufrió un leve espasmo y se sonrojó. Dio gracias a que estuviera dormido para que no le hiciera burla. Miró la cena preparada: sólo era sushi, un sushi hecho casi con las axilas. Se veía deplorable, pero lucía como tal y esperaba que realmente supiera normal. Aomine había hecho eso, así que sin importar cómo supiera, estaba tan feliz que sabía que se lo comería. Mientras caminaba en la habitación, se acordó de Hyuuga comiéndose toda la pseudo comida que Riko había preparado y parecía verse en esa situación, pero se encomendaba a los dioses a que el moreno no fuera tan descuidado al hacer comida (aunque, siento francos, dudaba que hubiera sido delicado; el hombre hacía todo sin cuidado).

Pasó a cambiarse a su cuarto; al final, decidió primero darse una ducha (Aomine parecía tener el cabello húmedo, así que pensó que también debía bañarse). Se puso unos pantalones medianamente formales y un suéter con escote en v, sin nada abajo. No se puso calcetines y caminó acomodándose el cabello hasta donde estaba Aomine. Seguía profundamente dormido. Le quitó las flores del regazo, antes de que las estropeara, y con cuidado las puso en un florero que había comprado su padre la última vez que había estado en su departamento. Agradeció mentalmente tenerlo. Miró la cena, el vino y al final, a Aomine. Había llegado una hora después de lo usual, todo por haberse detenido en la farmacia. Tuvo que luchar contra su vergüenza poco más de cuarenta minutos, y cuando había conseguido superarla, la caja tenía el código de barras malo y tuvieron que buscar otros condones, pero como ya no había de los mismos le ofrecieron unos de sabores, que eran los únicos que quedaban (claro, ya decía él, esas cosas ni siquiera podían ser vendidas; era simplemente una cosa perversa). Tardó tanto en dar una respuesta del sabor que la dependienta tuvo que ayudarle a escoger. Luego de verse en esa situación embarazosa, comenzó a enfadarse con él mismo por no haber ido a otra farmacia y luego con su novio, pues él tenía la culpa de todo. Además, él siempre los compraba y para Kagami había sido una primera vez muy vergonzosa. Sacó la bolsa de la farmacia y la puso en el sofá. Antes de eso, medió en subir al sofá a Daiki, pero desistió y lo dejó ahí. Se acostó a su lado y lo miró dormir. Le entró un sueño profundo al verlo tan sereno y relajado. Cuando daba cabezadas, se le vino a la cabeza que había, también, un plumón en su mochila.

Se acercó de nuevo a su mochila y esta vez extrajo el plumón.

La cara de Aomine decía "feliz aniversario 100, idiota", además de unos lentes y unos dibujos obscenos. Tomo una fotografía con su móvil y justo cuando iba a acomodarse justo a un lado de él para dormirse, el otro abrió los ojos.

—Llegaste.

—Hace un rato, sí. ¿Has preparado esta cena cursi para mí?

—No te burles, idiota. Le pedí a Momoi ayuda, pero al final acabé recibiendo instrucciones de mi madre. No sabe mal, eso te lo garantizo.

—Bien.

Aomine sonrió, un poco más despierto, y alzó los brazos como un bebé, para poder abrazarse el cuello de Kagami. Lo jaló hacia él y lo besó sin cuidado. Le mordió los labios y lo llenó de su saliva en muy poco tiempo. Kagami participó en el acto de una manera muy dócil, como siempre que estaba con él. Cuando Aomine le dio un poco de libertad, respiró con profundidad, agradeciendo que lo hubiera dejado. Estaba muy cerca de comenzar a desear otra cosa que solo cenar.

—¿Los compraste?

—Eh… S—sí.

Kagami tartamudeó al pensar en el sabor a fresa que había comprado. Aomine se reincorporó del piso y vio la bolsa de la farmacia en el sofá, que estaba justo a un lado. Kagami paró y se fue al otro lado de la pequeña mesa para poder permanecer lejos. Aomine sacó el paquete, y poco después de leer la caja, la abrió, extrajo la tira y cortó de ella el paquete individual de uno de los preservativos. Abrió la envoltura con los dedos y sacó el condón, para después pasar su lengua sobre el mismo.

—Kagami, chupármela ahora… ¿será divertido de esta manera?

—¡Vete al infierno! Por supuesto que no. No los compré por eso… es sólo que los convencionales ya no estaban disponibles y…

—No, no, está bien. Después de todo te has tomado muy en serio esto del día cien.

_Joder, joder, __joder__, joder. _Aomine cruzó la mesa tan sólo para besar de nuevo a Kagami.

—Va—vamos a cenar esto, ¿bien?

—Seguro… Oh, veo que tienes las flores ya.

—Sí, gracias. No sé qué clase de mujer crees que sea, _Ahomine_, pero a mí, las flores, me dan alergia.

—Eres la mujer más plana que he visto en mi vida, Kagami. Pero has sabido ganarte esas flores, y lamento que seas alérgico, pero hasta las has puesto en un florero.

Aomine iba con todas las de voltear cualquier situación incómoda. Kagami se dio por vencido en poder avergonzarle.

Al final, acabaron comiendo tranquilamente el sushi. Kagami era muy bueno no riéndose de la pequeña broma en la cara de Aomine, así que él no se daba por enterado. Ambos habían bebido por primera vez ese vino tinto, así que estaban totalmente maravillados bebiendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no había más en la botella y de que Kagami ciertamente estaba ebrio. Aomine reía de cualquier cosa que el otro hacía, e incluso aprovechó la situación para poder derribarlo en el piso. Le sacó el suéter, y besó todo su pecho, pensando en cómo le explicaría, intentando no recibir algún golpe, el cómo había acabado lleno de moretones.

—Aomine… El piso está frío, ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—No sé…

Kagami no solía hablar mucho después de que Aomine no le daba alternativas. Así que le parecía raro. Incluso, el pelirrojo sólo lo miraba a la cara y comenzaba a reír bobamente. El moreno creyó que era por su embriaguez, pero, cuando fue por los condones, se dio cuenta de que el móvil de Kagami tenía una foto de él con la cara hecha porquería.

Cerca de la bolsa de la farmacia, encontró el plumón con el que sucedió el crimen… Y teniendo a Kagami desnudo, se acercó a él, pensando en qué escribirle.

_Te amo. Gracias por comerte mi comida. Tengo un pene adorable. Soy idiota. Amo a Daiki. Propiedad de Daiki. Pezones divertidos. _

Más dibujos obscenos, tetas y algunos corazones deformes, junto con las marcas del deseo de Aomine adornaron tranquilamente el cuerpo de Kagami Taiga. Y Aomine sacó fotos, muchas fotos.

No era exactamente como lo planeaba Daiki, pero terminó siendo una buena velada.

(Incluso con un Taiga más dormido que un tronco.)


End file.
